


Howling in the Shadows

by Awenseth



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Death Experience, Gen, Spiritual, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after his death experience is Blair pondering about the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This had been born at that time as a result of me and two friends making a movie marathon with tree classical movies Dracula, Dead and he loves it, Snow white and Dragon & slippers (the later two being Hungarian cartoons) and after that we watched Sentinel and well... the episode kind of gave me an idea.

It was nearly a month ago, a month ago that he had been drowned to death and brought back to life by Jim. He had read many reports form people who had died, they all talked about warmth and a bright light, but he had seen none of that. 

_Drakness…_

Yes, it was first darkness that had surrounded him as the fear disappeared and then he was inside a forest. Only the moon shine gave light, he couldn’t feel his body, but then the realization come that he was not in his own body anymore, instead of a human he had become a gray wolf. It was a strange feeling and there was this strange feeling that he should move forward, to run. 

_Runnig,_

yes, he started running, his body moved on its own accord and then there was a black panther, but he felt familiarity surrounding the other creature. Then they had run in each other’s direction, not stopping, but anstead of colliding together they melted together and he had found himself opening his eyes again. 

_He was alive…_

Since that day did he look through every book in the university library whenever he had time. Sure, it was understandable that the Sentinels and their Guides had a strong spiritual bond tying them together, which according to what he has found out could only be broken if it is the Sentinel who takes their life. How nice that Jim was a good guy and not a psycho or Blair would feel worried. Thought this was not why he was searching, reading through time worn pages, old languages, faded letters, no, he was looking for something other. For since that fateful day had his visions of his soul animal returned, every time he fell asleep, there was the gray wolf inside the moonlit forest. 

_Never moving, only watching, through golden eyes._

_Like an ancient ghost…_

He whished to know why the creature was still there, why he heard the howls on the silent nights, why the wolf plagued his dreams. All the books he had read had not given him to much answers, they only explained the mere facts about his soul beast. The main keywords being: _loyalty, adaptation, community_ and _intuition_ , the wolf is described as a _teacher_ who teaches us how to adapt to the world around us, to trust our intuitions, to accept reality and not run away form it.

_The wolf teaches us to accept the dark side lurking inside of every human being._

But he still wanted to know more, why was he chosen by this spirit? Why was he still here inside his mind now that he was safe? Jim’s panther only visited rarely since they returned form the ancient temple. So, why was the wolf still there? Did this mean that it wanted to tell him something? But, what? What could this message be? He needed to search further, then it seemed as if the spirit wanted him to find the answers on his own. 

But till he has found what he is looking for will he listen to the howls of the wolf.

Owari


End file.
